


Лондон - Белград

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Season/Series 02, Serbia - Freeform, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: "Небольшое спасибо лишним не будет" - "За что?" - "Я вмешался". (с) "Пустой катафалк" Missing scene о том, как Майкрофт вызволял Шерлока из Сербии.





	Лондон - Белград

_Лондон, 2 ноября 2013 года_

Наблюдая за человеком долгое время, можно научиться весьма прилично читать выражения его лица. Даже если их до крайности немного, пусть и скрывают они очень разные эмоции. Даже если этот человек — политик с непревзойдённым умением держать себя в руках. 

Но вся эта практика оказывается бесполезной, когда слышится треск и, оглянувшись уже у двери, Антея видит, как совершенно невозмутимый Майкрофт Холмс отбрасывает обломки ручки. То, как ему удалось согнуть её настолько, — загадка похлеще леонардовой, но эта мелочь волнует её меньше всего.

— Сэр? Что-нибудь случилось?

Дочитав страницу отчёта, Майкрофт закрывает глаза и, положив обе ладони на стол, сидит так ровно минуту.

Всё это время Антея озадаченно вспоминает, какие именно сводки поместила в сегодняшний отчёт. По всему выходит, что ничего примечательного: перестановки в королевской гвардии, предотвращённый теракт в Каире, очередная перестрелка в Центральной Сербии… Рутина.

— Не совсем, — наконец отвечает Майкрофт на её мысли и, отложив в сторону отчёт, сцепляет пальцы в замок. — У моего брата проблемы.

— Оу. Шерлок объявился? Он в Лондоне?

— Нет, он в сербском плену. Втёрся в доверие к одному из крупных европейских наркобаронов — Мапертюсу, нам обоим известно это имя. Шерлок натравил на него две группировки конкурентов, вчерашнюю встречу с которыми барон не пережил. Мой брат попытался оттуда бежать, но угодил в лапы к людям из Агентства информационной безопасности. 

— М-м… Насколько я помню, так называют сербскую контрразведку?

— Именно. 

— Но тогда с ними можно договориться.

Едва слышно вздохнув, Майкрофт выдерживает паузу, после чего встаёт и неторопливо прохаживается вдоль стола. Антея так и стоит в двух шагах от двери, ожидая пояснений.

— Люди, к которым попал Шерлок, ненавидят Британию за бомбардировку Югославии в составе НАТО. Стоит им узнать, что он англичанин, и его тело никто не найдёт. Тем более в том месте, где его держат сейчас — в заброшенном военном бункере близ Лесковаца, в сербском лесу. Мой брат всегда умел находить серьёзные неприятности, однако в этот раз он… — не договорив, Майкрофт останавливается у круглого столика и наливает виски на толщину пальца в стакан. — Превзошёл самого себя.

Антея делает крошечный шаг вперёд, храня молчание и скрывая удивление. Майкрофт после двух глотков ставит стакан на столик и возвращается в своё кресло.

— Вы боитесь за него? — спрашивает она.

— Его могут убить в любой момент. Весьма сложно испытывать позитивные эмоции от этого факта.

— Почему не убили до сих пор? О, то есть простите, я не в том смысле, что…

— Всё в порядке, — жестом обрывает извинения Майкрофт. — И хороший вопрос, Антея. Полагаю, его не убили потому, что пытаются добыть информацию: кто он, что делал у барона, в каких аферах принимал участие и что знает о каналах наркотрафика своего босса? По счастью, обилие тем для беседы гарантирует отсрочку казни.

— То есть у него выспрашивают информацию?

— _Выпытывают_ информацию, судя по тому, что мне известно об этой стране. Выспрашивали бы в здании управления, но в бункере с такими стенами вряд ли стоит надеяться на цивилизованный допрос. 

Майкрофт выводит ноутбук из спящего режима, проверяя, сколько осталось времени до конца обработки запроса. Четыре минуты двадцать шесть секунд. Недолго.

Антея, привычная к роли аудитории гениального босса, усаживается на стул, подготовив блокнот и ручку для записи распоряжений. Ей одной из немногих позволено проявлять любопытство, чем она пользуется и в этот раз.

— Сэр, как вы узнали, что Шерлок попал именно к АИБ? По фотографиям бункера это могут быть кто угодно, да и описание захвата в отчёте слишком короткое.

Взгляд на экран… Три минуты сорок девять секунд… Пожалуй, стоит за разговором убить время.

— Я это вычислил. Нам обоим известно, что барон Мапертюс возглавлял криминальную ячейку в Сербии. Основное направление преступности в этой стране — наркотрафик из Албании в Западную Европу, то есть он наркобарон. Молодой человек, запечатленный на фото бункера, не похож на члена банды, из чего следует, что Шерлока захватили люди с другой стороны. Кем она представлена?

— М-м… Полиция. Армия. Спецслужбы.

— Точно. Но армия не раскрывает преступления — это не её род занятий. Полиция не расследует международный наркотрафик — это не её статья. За бароном Мапертюсом числится поддержка террористов, а антитеррор всегда был прерогативой спецслужб. Вывод: мой брат попал к единственной спецслужбе Сербии — АИБ. 

— Действительно, очевидно. Как вы собираетесь его оттуда вытаскивать, сэр?

— Не имея возможности действовать официально из соображений секретности, полагаю, мне придётся заняться этим лично. В конце концов, готовящийся теракт в Лондоне никто не отменял, и Шерлоку придётся его предотвратить.

— Вы летите в Сербию?

Ноутбук пикает, сигнализируя об окончании обработки запроса. На экране высвечиваются списки файлов.

— Да, Антея. Закажите мне билет на ближайший рейс Лондон — Белград. Оформите его по диппаспорту — мне нужен будет зелёный коридор, чтобы пронести медикаменты.

— Берёте с собой аптечку, сэр?

— Спецназовскую аптечку для МИ-6. Увы, я не предполагаю, что успеют сделать с Шерлоком к моему прибытию и чем именно его придётся ставить на ноги. Но у меня будет время в самолёте на чтение инструкций к препаратам.

— Билет Лондон — Белград. Аптечка. Инструкции. Записала, сэр. Что ещё?

— Фальшивые паспорта для меня и Шерлока, возьмите из готовых, — нам придётся выбираться тайком. Учебник сербского, лучше тот, где есть сленг. Международные водительские права для меня на то же имя, что в фальшивом паспорте. Сербские динары в сумме, достаточной, чтобы взять в аренду частный самолёт — хотя вряд ли это удастся. И комплект одежды, идентичной той, что на фото.

— Будет сделано, сэр.

— Выполняйте. У вас два часа, пока я ознакомлюсь с файлами на АИБ и продумаю операцию спасения. На какое звание и имя делать мне удостоверение офицера АИБ — скажу в течение часа.

— Буду ждать, сэр.  
*** 

«Это была идиотская идея — прорываться на юг».

Дёрнувшись от очередного удара, Шерлок сплёвывает на пол, пытаясь избавиться от металлического привкуса во рту. Удивительно, но он раздражает больше, чем доска с гвоздями в руках специалиста по допросу. А может, это просто желание отвлечься от боли.

— Отвечай нам!

«Следовало бежать в восточном направлении. Там был шанс выбраться на дорогу, а потом…»

Новый удар выбивает воздух из лёгких. Задыхаясь, Шерлок закашливается, сгибаясь пополам и снова сплёвывая накопившуюся в организме дрянь, но свалиться на пол не позволяет цепь от потолка до наручников, сковывающих руки за спиной. Двое сербов внимательно наблюдают за ним. Третий, похлопывая обратной стороной доски с гвоздями по ладони, обходит пленника по кругу.

— Как думаешь, Зоран, насколько хватит нашего упрямца? — лениво спрашивает старший из сербов, с комфортом устроившийся на стуле.

— На сутки, не больше, — так же растягивая слова, отвечает его сосед. — Мы бы уже закончили, если бы Борко сразу подвесил его на крюк, а не вколол сыворотку.

— Она всегда развязывала язык! — отвлекается от пленника Борко. — Всем, до вот этого. А он вырубился сразу. Может, ампула была бракованная?

— Не думаю, — качает головой командир. — Хотя то, что у тебя под рукой был адреналин, всё же плюс.

— Нет, ну почему тогда такая реакция? — не успокаивается Борко, опуская край доски на пол и опираясь о неё. 

Шерлок использует эту паузу, чтобы осмотреть мучителей. Ему нужно собрать максимум фактов, чтобы завести разговор. Но только когда допрашивающих будет не трое. С одним шансов куда больше.

Пожилой командир несколько секунд смотрит Шерлоку в глаза. Потом переводит взгляд на Борко.

— Я видел такую реакцию пару раз. В обоих случаях это были химики, проводившие эксперименты над собой. Это парень непрост…

— Химик? — прищуривается Борко. — Но Мапертюс поставлял уже очищенный героин. Если только этот тип не следил за качеством… — развернувшись, он хватает Шерлока за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову. — Отвечай! Ты был его тестировщиком? Ведь так?

— Пошёл… ты... на… — едва слышно шепчет Шерлок на сербском, за что получает кулаком в рёбра и со стоном виснет на цепях.

— Ладно, оставь его, Борко, — распоряжается главный, вставая. — Пора сделать перерыв. Пусть повисит, а ты заходи раз в полчаса и не давай ему уснуть. Утром переведём в соседнюю комнату, и там он расскажет всё.

Врезав ещё пару раз доской по спине, Борко уходит вслед за своими напарниками. Оставшись один, Шерлок сгибает руки в локтях, чтобы хоть немного облегчить кровоток. И пока ещё может хоть немного чувствовать их.  
*** 

Планирование Майкрофту Холмсу всегда удавалось блестяще. В полевой работе практически нет равных. Реакции безупречны. Однако в неблагоприятных условиях интеллект способен далеко не на всё, а закалённая годами сила воли работает лишь на невмешательство. Нельзя, просто нельзя сказать: «Хватит!» — тому, кто на твоих глазах избивает твоего младшего брата. Нужно во что бы то ни стало играть роль до конца и ждать подходящий момент.

Стрелки на мысленных часах Майкрофта показывают, что в его присутствии пытки продолжаются уже сорок семь минут. За это время он успевает пересчитать все синяки, все кровавые раны на теле брата, поминутно приплюсовывая к ним новые. Распятый на цепях Шерлок лишь глухо стонет от каждого удара, время от времени поднимая голову и глядя брату в лицо.

Узнал. Узнал после первого же услышанного слова. Не поверил, дёрнулся, но не выдал более ни звуком. Почувствовал облегчение — насколько его вообще можно чувствовать в таких условиях.

С видимым комфортом расположившись на двух стульях, Майкрофт внимательно наблюдает за избиением брата. Он знает, что так или иначе Борко сделает перерыв, и Шерлока удастся вывести отсюда. Только вот каждая минута отнимает и без того мизерные шансы успеть на последний рейс в Лондон, а значит, придётся где-то провести эту ночь без возможности показать брата врачу, чтобы не нарваться на осведомителя АИБ. Их обоих будут искать, как только настоящий Петар Гожич, полковник АИБ, вернётся в страну. Иной личины Майкрофту подобрать себе не удалось, а полковник может объявиться уже через два-три часа.

— Отвечай на вопрос!

Шерлок дёргается в очередной раз, сплёвывая на пол. Волевым усилием Майкрофт давит панику: ему категорически не нравится, что Шерлок весь мокрый, — это тянет на лихорадку от воспаления ран. В историю с нетипичной реакцией на компоненты сыворотки правды и уколом адреналина в сердце его также посвятили, — желание придушить за это мучителей брата удалось сдержать с большим трудом. 

— Назови своё имя, и я налью стакан воды. Ты хочешь пить?

Глухой удар. Стон. Очередной взгляд на Майкрофта. Глаза в глаза, несколько секунд... Потом ниже, на скрещенные руки — левая сжата в кулак. Губы кривятся в усмешке.

«Что, нет идей, Майкрофт? Бессилен прекратить? Ладно, я помогу».

Шёпот на грани слышимости, слов почти не разобрать.

— Что он сказал? — громко спрашивает Майкрофт, и Борко повторяет за пленником.

«Служил во флоте, жена спит с гробовщиком… Да, Шерлок, времени ты не терял. Мог бы и раньше озвучить всё это, а не висеть и…».

— Наконец-то, друг мой, мы остались наедине. Ты не представляешь, как трудно было тебя найти.

Дождавшись, когда за стеной стихнут шаги, Майкрофт подходит к брату и говорит уже громче:

— А теперь слушай: в Лондоне активизировалась подпольная террористическая сеть. Они готовят массовый удар. Так что прости, но каникулы закончились, дорогой братишка. Пора на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок Холмс.

На губах Шерлока расцветает улыбка.

«Наконец-то. После двух лет…»

— Ауч! Осторожнее! — вскрикивает он, когда Майкрофт, вынув из руки брата зажатый между пальцами гвоздик, снимает обе цепи. 

Ноги не держат, так что Шерлок без сил валится на колени, практически не чувствуя затекших рук и иголки шприца-ручки, воткнутой в плечо.

— Это поставит тебя на ноги. Хватит, чтобы добраться до Смедерево.

— Почему не Белград? — сипло спрашивает Шерлок, неловко растирая запястья. — Там час езды.

— Потому что уже ночь, дорогой брат. И мы опоздали на самолёт, — проверив у брата пульс на шее, Майкрофт засекает время на часах.

— Можно остановиться в гостинице.

— Нет, Шерлок. Мы не сунемся в Белград, нас там будут искать. 

— С чего бы? — вскидывается Шерлок и, закашлявшись, сам же отвечает: — Ну, конечно. Ты выдал себя за кого-то из АИБ. И теперь этот кто-то вернулся. Я прав?

— За одного из замов директора. К несчастью, он единственный выехал за пределы страны, а ждать более подходящей кандидатуры я не стал. Ты бы не дожил до меня.

— У меня всё было под контролем.

Отмахнувшись от помощи, Шерлок предпринимает попытку встать с пола. Пошатываясь, он идёт к углу комнаты — туда больше двух суток назад свалили его куртку и майку. От последней, впрочем, отказывается, просовывая руки в рукава куртки. 

— Тебе лучше? — уточняет Майкрофт, нахмурив лоб. — Сможешь идти?

— О, да. Дашь мне инструкцию к этой высокоэффективной военной пакости? Хочу знать состав.

— В машине. Идём.

Им не стоит особого труда выбраться с территории ночного бункера — удивительное разгильдяйство охраны не кажется таким уж удивительным, если подумать об их уверенности в том, что пленнику не отомкнуть цепей. Проходя мимо КПП, Майкрофт успевает прислушаться к радиосводке: полковник Гожич уже в Белграде, даёт интервью на тему борьбы с терроризмом прямо из аэропорта.

— Значит, ты Петар Гожич? — замечает Шерлок, не упустив содержание новости и встревоженную мину у брата.

— Да. Забирайся в машину.

— И сколько у нас времени, Майкрофт?

— От Белграда до этого места два с половиной часа. Мы успеем приехать в Смедерево, — захлопнув за собой дверь, Майкрофт поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания. — Все инструкции в кармане. И я бы посоветовал тебе пристегнуться, здесь отвратительная дорога, но с твоей спиной…

— Я не чувствую сейчас боли, — отмахивается Шерлок, пристёгивая ремень безопасности и вытаскивая у брата стопку свёрнутых бумаг. — А вот это куда интереснее… Мобильник у тебя с собой?

— Нам нельзя выходить на связь, Шерлок. Забыл? Ты попался не бандитам, а офицерам спецслужб, полностью контролирующим связь в этой стране. Сотовые телефоны, выход в Интернет и ещё…

— Ладно-ладно, не занудствуй. Обойдусь пока этим.

По лесной ухабистой дороге автомобиль движется к огням автомагистрали, едва виднеющимся вдали.  
*** 

Из машины Майкрофт выжимает всё возможное, надеясь успеть довезти брата до того, как наступит откат. Лишь раз он останавливается на заправке, наполняя бак бензином и покупая в магазинчике шоколад, питьевую воду, ножницы, спички и упаковку толстых стеариновых свечей. А ещё — брюки и рубашку для брата, имеющего внешний вид человека, которого точно не стоит пускать в самолёт. 

В Смедерево они приезжают уже за полночь. Остановив машину в квартале от нужного дома, Майкрофт под руку ведёт Шерлока к нему, неся с собой сумку с купленными и привезёнными из Лондона вещами. Они вместе поднимаются на второй этаж, где Майкрофт ключами отмыкает дверь.

— Что, привёл меня в конспиративную квартиру своего сербского агента?

— Бывшего сербского агента, Шерлок, — уточняет Майкрофт, ставя сумку на пол и снимая верхнюю одежду. — Теперь он хорватский. Иди в комнату.

— Я собирался принять душ, — возражает тот, но, сделав буквально два шага, заваливается на пол, избегая встречи с углом тумбочки, лишь благодаря реакции старшего брата. — Что… Что со мной? 

— Откат, — Майкрофт осторожно обхватывает Шерлока под руками и, практически забросив себе на плечо, поднимает с пола и несёт в комнату на кровать. — Извини, братишка, но ещё раз вколоть это средство я тебе не могу. Будем обходиться без него.

— Почему? — задыхаясь, сипит Шерлок, распластавшись на покрывале постели.

— У тебя не выдержит сердце. Я и так рисковал, учитывая твой недавний опыт с адреналином и прочим.

— Это не мой опыт. Это их опыт. К тому же я нормально перенёс…

— Просто нет, — категорически отрицает Майкрофт как раз в тот момент, когда в коридоре гаснет свет.

— О.

— Да, Шерлок. Перебои с электричеством — обычное дело для этой страны. Я их учёл. 

Со спокойным видом Майкрофт забирает из коридора сумку и первым делом зажигает несколько свечей. Затем ставит рядом с кроватью два стула, устраивая на одном из них аптечку из сумки. Тщательно вымыв руки и оставшись в одной майке и штанах, он приносит из ванной полотенце, а с кухни — ещё и самую большую миску с водой. Помогает раздеться брату, который вновь испытывает жар и покрывается испариной. 

— Я собираюсь тебя обезболить, сбить температуру и продезинфицировать раны. 

— О, — прижавшись щекой к подушке, Шерлок внимательно следит из-под ресниц за чёткими движениями брата. — Вот и настал тот день, когда сам Майкрофт Холмс будет колоть мне наркоту.

— Кеторолак — ненаркотический анальгетик, Шерлок. Не надейся.

— Значит, не настал… Думаешь, поможет? Ау!

— Думаю, да. Ты попадаешь в группу, для которой это средство эффективно… — отложив использованный шприц, Майкрофт пододвигается поближе к спине и берёт в руки марлевый тампон и флакон с антисептиком. — К тому же у морфия есть побочные эффекты, способные помешать тебе сесть в самолёт. 

— Всё надеешься, что мы не вызовем подозрений, — закусив губу, Шерлок морщится. — Подождал бы пока подействует!

— Я не касаюсь самих ран. И ты вполне можешь потерпеть. Развлечь тебя беседой?

— Нет уж, лучше молчи. 

— Как скажешь.  
*** 

Свет дают через час двадцать минут. За это время Майкрофт успевает влить в брата все подходящие лекарства и продезинфицировать все раны, заодно убедившись, что ни одна из них не требует наложения швов — заниматься ещё и этим ему бы точно не хотелось. Шерлок предпочитает уйти в Чертоги разума. Он выныривает оттуда, лишь почувствовав, что Майкрофта рядом нет, но услышав шум воды в ванной, выдыхает. Всё-таки здесь.

С трудом поднявшись, Шерлок подходит к зеркалу, чтобы осмотреть себя. 

«Что ж, могло быть хуже. Повреждений внутренних органов нет. Синяки и порезы пройдут недели за две. Не пострадало лицо — можно будет сразу заняться клиентами. Да, и надо вытащить у Майкрофта ту коробку с анальгетиком, чтобы мелкие повреждения не отвлекали мозг».

— Не надейся.

Не услышав, как подошёл брат, Шерлок едва заметно вздрагивает, оборачиваясь.

— Не надеяться на что?

— На то, что тебе удастся что-то у меня стянуть.

— С чего ты…

— Я тебя знаю, — промокнув волосы полотенцем, Майкрофт с усмешкой наблюдает за подыскивающим оправдания братом, пока тот не сдаётся, вздыхая и опускаясь на пуфик перед зеркалом.

— Боль отвлекает от размышлений, Майкрофт. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я занялся твоими террористами…

— Одна ампула утром, ещё одна — уже в Лондоне перед твоим выходом в свет. Это всё.

— Ну, хоть так…

С минуту оба молчат, думая каждый о своём. Потом Майкрофт, повесив полотенце на спинку стула, склоняется над сумкой и достаёт из неё ножницы и расчёску. От удивления Шерлок чуть приоткрывает рот.

— Ты это несерьёзно!

— Не вижу иного пути, дорогой брат, — вытащив из платяного шкафа простыню, Майкрофт сгибает её пополам и накидывает на шею Шерлоку, завязывая под подбородком. — Ты должен быть похож на фотографию в паспорте. Не стоит вызывать подозрения в аэропорту.

— Но ты ужасный парикмахер!

— Обещаю в Лондоне вызвать специалиста, который выровняет всё, что я отрежу не так. Будут ли ещё возражения?

Насупившись, Шерлок пытается было поднять руки — можно ж попытаться самому, но быстро отказывается от этой затеи. Майкрофт предельно осторожно расчёсывает спутанные пряди. Одну за другой, очень медленно, так что Шерлок расслабляется, чувствуя, как начинают слипаться глаза. 

Оба успокаиваются, благодаря простому монотонному действию. Затем Майкрофт отрезает всё лишнее, укорачивая волосы в несколько раз, и, свернув, уносит к мусорному контейнеру простыню. Когда возвращается в комнату, Шерлок, наклонившись, пристально изучает себя в зеркале. 

— Терпимо, — выносит вердикт он. — Что-нибудь ещё изменить хочешь?

— Нет, Шерлок. Ложись спать.

— А ты?

— Есть кое-какие дела, которые мне нужно обдумать.

Убрав в сумку остатки медикаментов и бинтов, Майкрофт достаёт из неё записную книжку и ручку, и садится в кресло с явным желанием погрузиться в решение важных рабочих проблем. Сходив в ванную и осторожно вымыв шею вместе с лицом, Шерлок осторожно ложится на кровать, поёрзав, вытягивается на ней на животе, подложив подушку под подбородок. Время от времени, Майкрофт отвлекается от записей, переводя взгляд на сонно наблюдающего за ним брата, и вновь возвращается к чтению и планированию схем. То, что Шерлок здесь, живой, не покалеченный, стоит, по его мнению, всего, хотя в клинику младшего сразу после самолёта он непременно завезёт, хотя бы на осмотр. Как раз хватит времени самому съездить домой, переодеться и вызвать обещанного парикмахера.

Пожалуй, можно начинать считать успешной проведённую миссию «Лондон — Белград». 

 

_Конец_


End file.
